Will Never Leave your side
by Eragonfan22
Summary: Oneshot set before Loki knows hes adopted. Only Them as brothers No Thor XLOki as lovers Loki is very ill and isn't allowed visitors, But Thor sneaks in to see him thinking he doesn't want to be alone and tries to comfort and care for him. review please


**Will never leave your side**

Thor had been told to stay away from Loki as his brother was very ill. He though didn't think it was fair that Loki had to lay in bed alone, Thor listened as his parents spoke, he was getting more worried and knew he would probably just sneak into his brothers room anyways. He couldn't leave his brother alone.

"Yeah…. Ok," Thor muttered as his parents warned him to stay away. Thor didn't care if he ended up ill, he just wanted to make sure his little brother was ok. He walked off and went to go and get some water and blankets, when he was sure his parents were busy he went to go and see how his little brother was feeling.

Loki lay in his bed shivering, he pulled the covers over himself and grumbled. He felt awful, he wasn't allowed visitors really, which made him even more cranky. He wanted the comfort from his older brother, tears fell down his pale face and he coughed. The God of Mischief was exhausted and felt very sick, he didn't understood how he had become so sick, in the space of a few hours. He sighed miserably thinking he was going to be alone and bored here all day.  
"Thor…," Loki whimpered weakly not knowing his brother was about to enter the room, he coughed harder and lay an arm across his face. He was too young to die, am I Dying? Loki thought, even if things would be ok they didn't feel that way, he just felt too horrible to see any hope of that.

"Yes Loki?" Came Thor's voice , Loki heard his brother open the door gently.

Loki looked over at the blonde god and have a faint smile, he though frowned and said "Our parents will be angry you know," He said firmly.

"I'm not afraid… I thought you like the risk of trouble," His brother replied putting more blankets over Loki.

The trickster laughed before he began coughing harder, he smiled again "True.. glad you're here though," He seemed so much more comfortable since Thor put the blankets over him, he still had a hard time ignoring the churning in his upset stomach. He had tears in his eyes and also looked drained from the amount of nightmares that he had been having .  
"Stay?" Loki said weakly. He felt like he was a small child again with Thor comforting him. He attempted to pull his brother onto the bed. He wanted his brothers comfort, he felt safe,

Thor sighed as he didn't get a chance to say a thing, he needed to get a few things first, he knew that would probably upset his ill brother. Thor saw that Loki was sobbing hard and he put his arms around his brother trying to calm him. Loki closed his eyes staying close to his brother. Thor sighed and sat up.  
"I have to get up," he could feel his brother had a high fever and knew he should go and get something for that, he didn't expect Loki to be happy with it.

Loki grabbed his arm and dug his nails in pulling him back "Stay!" he growled. Thor could knew his bother would get upset by this but he wanted to help him. "Loki .. I won't leave your side but I need to get something, I'll be back brother." Thor said gently.

"Thor," Loki pleaded his voice was strained, He sounded really sick and was shivering and he coughed harder.

Thor looked at Loki for awhile and pushed strands of hair out of Loki's face and sighed , he didn't want to leave the room seeing it was upset. "Loki.. You have a bad fever, I will be back I just need to get some things to help you feel better."

-  
Loki watched Thor intently with fear in his eyes as he didn't want to be left alone, his body shook terribly.  
"F…Fine," He said weakly. He coughed again and lay there waiting for his brother to return after he left. He knew he was being clingy and childish, but Loki felt so insecure and small right now, his dreams were also terrifying him. He desperately wanted his brother by his side and found hard to deal with him not been there, he coughed harder feeling alone as he had when his parents had told him no visitors, Loki's face was pale and his dark hair was messy and fell in the way of his face. He looked around for awhile and tried to sit up when he heard the door again, he saw Thor return with items to make him feel better, he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Thor was likely to do anything to help him out, Loki quietly wondered if he could use this to his advantage , his green eyes were dull, he watched as Thor walked over to him and lay a cold washcloth over his forehead, he raised an eyebrow. Loki knew Thor would wonder if he was plotting something. Loki felt his stomach lurch and he put a hand over his mouth and he moaned, there was no way he could get up to go to the bathroom, he was too weak. He was shivering and tears fell down his face, he caught a glimpse of his brother rushing off to get a bucket, Thor placed it in his brothers lap and rubbed his back. Loki just lent forward and threw up a lot. He coughed badly also and more tears fell down his face, he could feel his brother comforting him and whispering calming words to him and telling him it was alright. Loki wasn't sure how it was alright, his hands weakly clutched the bucket and he refused to move.

"T…Thor," he rasped. He coughed again and his brother wiped his mouth and then made him drink some water, Loki still had tears pouring down his face, he didn't want to wait for the healer, he just wanted Thor, he lay down and stayed close to Thor as his brother hugged him, he could tell Thor was being careful not to crush him with his strength, Loki knew Thor tried ,even though sometimes he did not watch his own strength.

"Its ok Loki," Thor told him "Just rest you will feel better soon I Promise," Thor said quietly. He was watching his brother with concern.

Loki didn't want to worry Thor as much as he was but he knew that his brother would still worry a lot anyways, he didn't have much choice there , even as he tried, He still ended up worrying his older brother, he didn't have the energy for much and just lay by his brother falling asleep, his dark hair falling in his face, it made Loki feel as if they were boys again, sleeping with his older brother comforting him and making sure he was safe. Loki smiled weakly in his sleep, not knowing how much things would one day change between them.

**-Fin**


End file.
